Health
'''Zumba Gold '''Eunis Christensen provides low impact exercise with Zumba Gold. Designed for older participants and those with disabilities, her program has received high marks from patrons. Eunis is very professional, dependable, gets her invoices in on time, and is always available if you need to talk to her. Erwin/MV '''Anne Joseph - Med Yoga Therapy '''I have to be honest: I don't know anything about yoga, but our many satisfied yoga patrons do and they like Anne and faithfully come to her yoga program every week. Anne is very warm and friendly and gets her invoices to you in a timely fashion. Erwin/MV '''Yoga Vista Studio -- '''Yoga Vista Studio offers a "Baby and Me Yoga" class that is really awesome. Our parents really like it here at Rancho Penasquitos. 7/29/08-update- We decided to change the format to Family Yoga one Saturday a month, and we have even more people coming. I highly recommend instructor Kathleen with Yoga Vista. Here are some other classes they can offer: INTRODUCTION TO YOGA: Perfect for beginners or continuing students who want to learn proper alignment in postures and develop awareness of the breath. Yoga basics are taught to establish a foundation of safety in your practice. ALL LEVELS/GENTLE: An ideal class for all ages who enjoy a gentler, slower class. Suitable for students with special needs and experienced students who happen to like the pace. Use of a chair is optional. ALL LEVELS/ACTIVE: A well-rounded Hatha style class promoting mind-body awareness through asanas (postures), pranayama (focused breathing), and deep relaxation. Teacher will offer modifications for a supportive and inspiring class. INTERMEDIATE/ACTIVE: A challenging yoga class that builds heat, endurance, flexibility, and strength. Energize the body and uplift your spirit in this dynamic Yoga practice. ASHTANGA IMPROV: A vigorous vinyasa flow class based on the principles of Ashtanga Yoga. Each week challenging poses will be introduced in a safe and invigorating environment. YOGA FOR CANCER RECOVERY: This FREE class is open to all cancer patients and caregivers. The class is gentle and will teach you ways to relax, breathe and meditate. In cooperation with the San Diego Cancer Research Institute. GENTLE RESTORATIVE: The perfect opportunity to relax and rejuvenate. The beginning of class includes gentle movement and stretching, leading to restful poses supported by props such as blankets and bolsters. All are welcome. YOGA FOR A HEALTHY BACK: A therapeutic approach offering healing and prevention of physical injuries and ailments. Learn healthy movements of all the major joints of the body with special attention given to developing a functional and happy spine. This class will bring greater freedom and joy to your practice. All are welcome. CHAIR YOGA: Practiced in a chair, this class is specifically designed for seniors and people with physical challenges. Only $5 per class and held every other Thursday. Check our website for dates. MEDITATION: Held the first Tuesday of each month. This class teaches a variety of meditation philosophies and practices. YOGA for KIDS: Active yoga class geared toward children 5-12 yrs old. Focuses on balance, flexbility, strength and the ability to calm. BABY AND ME: Ideal class for new moms, dad, grandparents. Poses are done with the baby to create strength, balance and focus. Learn strategies on how to calm both your baby and yourself. FAMILY YOGA: Yoga practice focused on storytelling with associated yoga poses. Playful, challenging and soothing in one practice. Bring the whole family! You can contact them at:yogavista@gmail.com (Leslie, RP)